


no promises, no apologies

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [11]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Gen, Heart to Heart Conversation, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcoholism, Mutual Pining, like...fifty times tbh, minor backstory, you know how many times I edited this chapter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Shao finally tells Zeke the truth about his relationship with Regina.





	no promises, no apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this chapter so many times it isn't even funny. There was gonna be angst and a slight breakup scene but i'm so tired of writing relationship angst and it's the anniversary of the pulse shooting so i'm not gonna break your hearts..,yet
> 
> I am gonna double update though because i'm feeling really gay and really confident as hell
> 
> tumblr @ lesbianbeyonce

"Nigga, what the fuck is your problem?" Zeke inquires as soon as they reach Shao's apartment.

"I barely know the chick, Books, and she barely knows me," Shao argues back. It was really quiet on the way home. Ra got off early to take Tanya home, and Napoleon sensed the tension between Zeke and Shao so he told Boo they could go to the arcade nearby that stays open for hours. Shao doesn't say a single word when they leave the train station (ignoring Regina and her problematic ass girlfriends who were behind them for a little while) and he honestly didn't want to say anything now. He was actually hoping Zeke would just go home after this...whatever the fuck they had, considering they just third wheeled a double date because they wanted to watch a movie. "Whatever problem she got with me is her business but I wasn't gonna let her sit there and say I ain't shit."

"They my friends, Shao."

Shao rolls his eyes. "I'm very aware. However, I'm not gonna allow any of them to speak that lowly of me when I never even uttered a word to them. Mylene been had a problem with me ever since y'all were dating, and until today I never even shared a passing glance at Yolanda. They don't know shit about me, Books!"

"I agree, but don't pick fights with them, that's all I'm asking."

Shao folds his arms across his chest and looks away. "As long as they don't pick a fight with me."

Zeke frowns again. "Shao, I'm deadass."

"And I'm deadass too!" Zeke gives Shao a look. "Fine, but no fucking promises, Books." Zeke seems satisfied with that answer, because Shao watches as he starts grinning. "Stop cheesing, nigga. I ain't never said I was gonna buddy myself with Mylene Cruz or Yolanda Kipling."

"Issa start, nigga," Zeke replies. "You might as well buddy yourself with Yolanda, since you're friends with her brothers."

"Not gonna happen." Shao smirks a little. No matter what, he always felt that Zeke's smile was always infectious. When he smiles, Shao feels a little bit more happier than usual. He sighs inwardly though. It has worked for a while and he surely isn't going to allow himself to fall for another man...again. "You stayin' a while?"

"Well, yeah. Unless you got plans—"

"Does it look like I got plans, nigga? We just practically third wheeled a double date, I ain't got no plans."

"Damn you ain't gotta be hostile with it," Zeke replies, defensively.

"It's better than a simple no."

Zeke frowns, but starts getting comfortable. He wasn't really expecting to go home until tomorrow since his aunt had plans, and he rather not be there when those plans are in effect.

* * *

 

When Zeke wakes up the next morning, he expects to be in the same position as he fell asleep in, however he notices a blanket over him and a couple pillows propped up to appear that he's still laying on Shao's chest. He barely remembers how he ended up cuddling Shao but it happened and he was in total bliss up until he fell asleep. "Shit."

"Morning nigga, don't you have school?"

Zeke almost jumps ten feet in the air, not knowing that Shao is right behind him. "What the fuck, Shao?"

Shao laughs, with a few tears escaping the corner of his eyes. "I knew that would be funny!"

Zeke pouts. "It's not funny! You dead scared me nigga!"

"Issa joke, Zeke," Shao replies. "I know your ass don't got school for a while."

"Yeah, you lucky." Shao jumps over the couch and sits right next to Zeke, just like yesterday. "Why'd you move? I was comfortable."

"I ain't your personal pillow! The fuck you think this is, a bed and breakfast?"

Zeke rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He starts thinking of what happened yesterday with the whole Regina thing. He's known Regina for a while and she never appeared to have any other friends outside of himself, Ra, Mylene, and Yolanda. If that was the case, he should've met Shao a long time ago.

"What you thinkin' about?"

Zeke doesn't even know he had his thinking face on. "I was thinking about yesterday, when you told us about your friendship with Regina, which seemed out of place for me."

Shao immediately frowns. "I'm capable of having friends that ain't you and the rest of the crew."

"I ain't say all that," Zeke defends. "I mean, if we partners and shit, we gotta be honest with each other. And when you told us about your old friends and shit, I thought it was your opportunity to be honest with us."

Shao wasn't even completely honest, so he can't really attest to that. "Zeke…"

"Listen, the brothers and me, we knew you for over a year and I don't know how they feel about you but I consider you my best friend...maybe even my soulmate. But, I barely know anything about you. I just thought that...you know...we might get somewhere on getting to know you this time."

Shao stares at Zeke, reading his expression. He's hurt. Fuck. He knows he can trust Books, but he doesn't want to reveal everything. Maybe he doesn't, but there will still be gaps that aren't filled and Zeke would probably figure it out. "There are some things that are...really bad for me to talk about and i'm not sure if i'm mentally capable of saying it. I mean, I cried like a little bitch when I talked about Napoleon's brothers. What makes you think I would be able to tell you things that go deeper than that?"

"So, your friendship with Regina goes deeper than that."

Shao realizes that Zeke will not quit so he might as well tell him the truth. "A'ight...her dad drank a lot...still drinks a lot, mind you, and often he would get physical so when we became friends I gave her a place to stay for the night. Often it would be more than once a week. I would sleep on the floor while she took my bed, because she was just a youngin, you know? I didn't wanna make her sleep on no dirty ass floor." It was like that until he lost his house and his parents, but Zeke doesn't need to know that yet.

"Even when you were a child you still looked out for people."

"Because no one looked out for me," Shao replies.

Zeke puts a hand on Shao's shoulder. "Well, that's gonna change. Me and the rest of the crew? We got you. We'll look out for you. You ain't gotta worry about shit no more."

Shao almost didn't believe that. He still has shit that he's hiding from and no one, not even Zeke, can save him and he knows it. "Thanks, Books."

"And whenever you're ready to talk, i'm here for you...always."

Shao rolls his eyes. "I got it Books."

Zeke snorts. "Nigga, I'm just reminding you of my loyalty. You know that already "

"Yeah a'ight nigga. Go home." Shao follows Zeke to the front door. It's quiet the entire way there until Zeke reaches the front door and even though he didn't expect Shao to walk him out to the front door of the whole building, it's comforting. "Let me know you got there safe. Gives me a piece of mind, you know?"

Zeke gives Shao a casual smile, and they bro-hug, and it lingers for a while. Neither of them notice it but when Zeke finally leaves, Shao mentally beats himself up for allowing this 'crush' to go too far already.

**Author's Note:**

> whomst else really loves shaoregina in this chili's tonight


End file.
